


Twin Drabbles 10

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 1





	Twin Drabbles 10

** Humour **

“ Bloody hell Sunny. Who’d have thought you’d have a sense of humour” said Sideswipe. After seeing a very angry Tracks storm past covered in blue and white feathers, he also had a beak for a mouth.

“ It seems you have rubbed off on me” said Sunstreaker admiring the display of an angry mech sized bird.

** Door **

“ Sides what’s wrong? Can you open the door and talk to me?” asked Sunstreaker to the closed door of their quarters where Sideswipe had locked himself in.

“ Sunstreaker for the last fragging time, go away” shouted Sideswipe

“ Fine have it your way” called Sunstreaker and he walked away.

** Angry  **

“ Sun” Sideswipe tried to say before Sunstreaker caught his hand and pushed him against the wall.

“ Are you angry with me?” asked Sunstreaker in a rush, trying to secure his tight grip so Sideswipe didn’t try to wiggle away.

“ No” replied Sideswipe testing the constricted hold on his fingers.

“ Then why are you avoiding me” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I’m not, just let me go Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker released him.

** Peace **

“ Sides You’ll have to make peace with Sunstreaker eventually” said a friend.

“ Why on Cybertron would I make peace with Sunstreaker. We’ve been at each other’s throats for a couple of cycles and no one has actually died from our attempts at making up” explained Sideswipe from the couch he was sitting on. The friend just hung his helm and wondered if the twins could become brothers again.

** Push **

“ Let me guess you want to push Sunstreaker into a smelters pit, very slowly” said a friend as he watched Sideswipe tighten his grip on the cube of high grade so hard that cracks were starting to appear.

“ That would be incredibly correct if I gave a turbo rats aft about him” said Sideswipe then he took a sip of his high grade.

** Go **

“ Go away Sunstreaker, please leave me alone” begged Sideswipe from underneath his blanket.

“ I’m not going away Sideswipe until we talk” said Sunstreaker to the lump that was covering the surface of their berth.

“ Sunny I’m not in the mood to deal with you for the cycle” said Sideswipe.

“ Fine” said Sunstreaker moving closer and siting on the berth.

** Goodies **

Sunstreaker found a tray of energon goodies left on the kitchen bench. He picked up one and bit into it. Sunstreaker groaned at the taste, the energon goodie was perfectly sweet and a little tart. Sunstreaker wiped away some of the juicy inside with his tongue.

“ Would you like some privacy with my energon goodies” asked Sideswipe from the kitchen sink clearing away his dishes.

“ Your jealous Sides. I am closer to interfacing with this energon goodie than you are with your new femme friend” said Sunstreaker.

** Ate **

“ Sides you ate all my energon goodies” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ Technically they were my energon goodies. I just wanted to taste what all the fuss was about and I understand, they are delicious” said Sideswipe.

“ Yes they are” agreed Sunstreaker.

** Scared **

“ Okay I get it. Your scared” said Sideswipe with a smile.

“ No I’m not scared. I just value my life more” said Sunstreaker, after watching Sideswipe demonstrate a new risky Jet Judo move.

** Favour **

“ You’re going to owe me one hell of a favour for this” said Sunstreaker glaring at the buckets of red, white and black paint.

“ Don’t worry. I will make it up to you” promised Sideswipe holding up the can of paint remover to get rid of his twins golden colour and replaced it with his own.

** Stay **

“ Stay there” ordered Sunstreaker as the warning alarms sounded over the twins comm units. Sideswipe was about to open his mouth when Sunstreaker turned and glared at him.

“ Sides you’re injured so stay here or I’ll let Ratchet weld you to the berth” threatened Sunstreaker.

** Earth **

“ Sunny. Sunshine? Oh for the love of. Earth to Sunstreaker” called Sideswipe.

“ Sides What?’ yelped Sunstreaker as he was jarred back to reality. He had been drawing on his sketchpad ignoring his brother and he had almost jumped out of his chair due to his brothers interruption.

“ Hi” said Sideswipe waving his hand.

“ You’re dead” said Sunstreaker getting out of his seat and cracking his knuckles.


End file.
